The Bowman Gray School of Medicine is a major contributor to CALGB protocols. Accrual to protocal studies is enhanced by the Piedmont Oncology Association (POA), our Satellite Center at the University of South Carolina, and established referral patterns of the North Carolina Baptist Hospital based on our excellence in patient care. Clinical research is accomplished by 7 medical oncologists, 4 radiation therapists, 1 surgical oncologist, 2 gynecological oncologists, and 3 pathologists, all of whom participate in cooperative group research. Dr. Eugene Heise, clinical immunologist for Bowmon Gray, is a member of the CALGB Immunology Core Committee, and Mr. Dennis Taylor, with a major in clinical psychology, is a member of the Psychological Core Committee for psychosocial activities. Two fulltime and 4 part-time data collectors ensure physician compliance with protocol studies and the accuracy and completeness of our records. Bowman Gray faculty are currently chairmen of 7 protocol studies and participate in numerous other CALGB activities. Bowman Gray is a major contributor to 3 pilot studies in lymphoma and myeloma. The specific aims are as follows: 1) To develop accruing results of protocol 7761 (phase III study for myeloma) as an abstract for ASCO and begin preparation of a manuscript comparing the effectiveness of the four-drug regimens. 2) To establish the effectiveness of nitrosourea (CCNU) containing four-drug programs for radiation therapy failures in advanced Hodgkin's disease. 3) To participate in current pilot studies in myeloma and lymphoma and develop pilot studies in lung cancer and advanced gastrointestinal malignancies. 4) To analyze the results of protocol 0704 (neocarzinostatin) in the treatment of leukimia and various solid tumors. 5) To improve patient accrual and data collection from patients entered on protocols by the POA and the Satellite Center of the University of South Carolina. 6) To improve the treatment and classification of neoplastic disease by more thorough morphological, biochemical and immunological studies of tissue specimens. 7) To continue the current high level of patient accrual and data collection attained during the 022 and 023 grant years.